Beautiful Redemption
by NightshadeRoses13
Summary: Getting seperated was just the begining; traveling to new worlds was only part of the ride, joining a rather ominous organization was just a puzzle piece of a giant picture and fighting off the darkness isn't easy. Being one of the Keyblade's chosen was very difficult AND falling in love wasn't part of the plan either. But, hey, that's just the way the light guides our girl, Dela.


**_Hey guys! If you all don't know who I am already, I'm NightshadeRoses13's very own, Chihiro! My writing partner, Hazuki, had written a KH fic similar to the one I'm writing. Though I came up with the idea first... XD_**

**_Joking! Well, anyway, I wanted to write this and I hope you'll read and support it. It'd mean a lot to me. :)_**

**_I hope you stick around. I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or anything involving the franchise. I do own Dela and any characters not familiar with the franchise. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 1- Chasing Away Darkness

Another day on Destiny's Island; the sun was shining and bright like always, the waves of the sea sliding and pushing itself to the white, soft sand. The palm trees slowly swayed as the wind glided through their leaves. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were messing around. I, on the other hand, was just sitting on the 'in progress' raft. The fools were racing again.

Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Dela. Yes, it's Dela with one 'l,' not two of them so it's not spelled "Della". I live on Destiny's Islands with my 3 best friends, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. I have dark, long chestnut-colored hair and light forest green eyes; a long lavender, frilly shirt with a blet wrapped around my waist to hold it, khaki shorts, and black sandaks with cuff-like anklets tied around my ankles. It may not look it, but I'm a lively girl. But I am serious also.

Right at the moment though, I'm just lazy. We were supposed to work on our raft, but they decided to mess around. Riku and I were really the only ones working on the raft. Sora drifted off to sleep AGAIN and Kairi went to go mess with him. It was fun seeing those two together. You could tell that they liked each other. I mean, it was pretty obvious. Riku would tease Sora about it, while Kairi stood there blushing and I giggled at their foolishness. Even if they mention the legendary Papou Fruit, both the red-headed girl and the spiky-haired brunette would get flustered. Being the oldest of the four, it was amusing seeing how they reacted.

"Dela," Sora yelled for me, "Come on, you need to see who wins this race. Riku's totally going down!"

Riku scoffed and retorted, "Oh please, like you could ever beat me, Sora!"

Kairi giggled and said, "Will you two get on with it?"

I laughed and came over. "Alright, I'll help! Where's the finish line?"

Riku pointed to the spot. I quickly ran over and waved to them, to let them know I was ready for them to start. They nodded and started running. Kairi ran along with them. In the end, Sora won. He started to brag about it, rubbing in Riku's face with the fact that he won. Surprisingly, the winner got to share Papou Fruit with Kairi. Weird…I wonder what the loser had to do. Eh, it didn't matter to me anyway.

It started getting dark and everyone went off to their little houses to sleep. Though, I wanted to stay and just enjoy the light that the stars were giving off. It always seemed to interest us…if we did sail on our raft…were there other worlds waiting for us? Where would we land? If a storm happened while at sea, would we all get separated?

We considered these things a lot of times. But, no matter what…we were still hopeful. And Kairi mentioned about this charm she made. What was it called again? Oh yeah, the Thalassa Shell lucky charm. It seemed silly until she mentioned what it would do for us. It was supposed to be worn in order to pray for a safe voyage; a single sort of hope of returning safely back home. But, if  
we went through with this, would we go back home?

I thought of this, as I looked towards the sky. ….I suddenly had the feeling that something was wrong. The air, once cool and calming now felt…dark, ominous. Why did it feel like that? I sat up and saw little shadows forming on our dock. Sora was running somewhere. I had seen those shadows before. It was a long time ago, so I don't really recall what happened when I first saw those things. But those weren't just shadows…they were dangerous creatures call Heartless. Don't ask me how I know what they are. I just know…from a faint memory from my past.

I stood up quickly, going after Sora. Those stupid little shadows started forming behind me. Damn it…why is this happening now?! I ran farther and saw Riku and Sora…but Riku wasn't the same. He was surrounded by darkness. He was offering something to Sora, reaching out his hand to him. Sora was suddenly surrounded by shadows, Heartless forming below him and grabbing him from the bottom hole below him. Sora struggled to get them off.

"Sora! I yelled out, but it was too late. Riku turned toward me and a chill went down my spine. He was different alright. He somehow, with a speed unimaginable, stood in front of me. My eyes widened in fear at the appearance he had. His eyes…though still blue…were shrouded in darkness…

"R-Riku? W-What are you-?"

"Dela, are you trying to get in the way? Or have you come to join me in the darkness?" he said, his voice low and serious. His tone though was devious, almost villainous…

"Can't decide?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "Well, off you go."

Before I could blink, I ended up being pulled down by Heartless. I cried out for help, but no one could hear me as the dark aura shrouded me and I was gone…away from peace.

* * *

**_Well, that's it for now. Next chapter will be posted as soon as possible. Please review! It'll make me happy! :D_**

**_And Riku fan girls, don't worry, my OC is NOT paired up with him. _**

**_Bye!_**


End file.
